


Canary Day

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mia is Felicity and Olivers child, F/M, mention of Adrian x Oliver, they just are not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Felicity woke to a jumping Mia on the bed and a missing wife





	Canary Day

Felicity woke to a jumping Mia on the bed and a missing wife. The sound of the tap in the bathroom told her where her wife went, the jumping child still happy to jump on the bed until Sara came out with that look. Mia stopped and grinned at Sara and tried to pull the puppy dog eyes that Adrian had been teaching her on Sara. The only person which said eyes do not work on. It was cute enough to watch. No, she lied, it was adorable but it was early and Felicity had been working all night on Smoak Tech and Gideon and needed her sleep. 

 

“What are you doing Mia?" 

 

Sara tackled Mia onto the bed. The giggling intensified. Felicity pushed herself up to rest against the back of the bedhead to watch the fake fight unfold. Sara pretending to die as Knight Mia won victory for the lands. 

 

"It’s Canary Day!!!”

 

Felicity smiled at their daughter. Sara nodded. Both of them knew how much this day meant to them all. The day the Canaries went from being an idea to being born. Dinah took extra pride in it all, Laurel helping her wife organise what they could. There weren’t many but it was a start. An important start to make sure Star City survived and the legacy of them all will leave on.

 

“What do you want to do today?" 

 

They both knew the answer.

 

"Ice cream!" 

 

Mia screamed, giving her best impression of a Canary Cry. Felicity winced in sympathy for Sara who seemed to have the scream echo through her ears and head.

 

"Not to loud okay, our neighbours are still grumpy with us, remember?”

 

Mia rolled her eyes.

 

“Papa and Dad are just annoyed that their date night got ruined.”

 

Felicity laughed, remembering Oliver’s face when the sounds from their Games Night went too loud for his and Adrian’s in-house date.  _Idiots_. 

 

 _“_ Still, if you want ice cream, you have to be on your best behaviour." 

 

Mia looked wide eyed at her mother. Nodding to each word, she stood and jumped from the bed, taking off towards her room with a serious look. Ice cream was a serious matter and mattered seriously.

 

Sara looked at Felicity and smiled, kissing her wife slowly. 

 

"Really?" 

 

Felicity nodded, kissing the tip of her nose.

 

"Ice cream and Canary Day go hand in hand, just like you and I.”

 

Sara laughed and pulled her up from their bed to get ready before Mia barged in telling them to hurry. The ice cream palour may have been only a fifteen minute walk from their house but to a five year old, that was an eternity away.

 

Mia stood at the door ready and took her mothers hands in her own, swinging their arms as she walked in the middle of the pair down the road. She talked about the holiday she had planned with her dads and all the homework that her Aunty Nyssa had planned out for her when she returned. 

 

The chatter stopped once the palour was in sight. Mia took off running and both women pretended to struggle to keep up. Mia ‘won’ with Felicity coming in second and Sara taking a photo of her girls. The owner of the palour already holding the door open, giving Mia a small bow.

 

“Miss Mia, Sara, Felicity, how are you all?" 

 

"Good Miss Florence." 

 

Mia answered, heading towards their booth. Sara walked over to follow their daughter leaving Felicity to order.

 

"The usual?”

 

Felicity nodded, ready to pay.

 

“No need, not on today, this one is on us.”

 

Florence winked, already starting on the order. Felicity smiled and thanked her, heading towards the booth. The sunlight capturing Sara’s beauty and Mia’s bright grin taking her breath away for a moment. After all they had been through, this made it all worth while. 


End file.
